Hello baby part 2
by Park hana
Summary: berhubung Leeteuk sibuk, Leeteuk terpaksa menitipkan si bayi Kyumin yang berumur 1 tahun lebih padaa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. all of is Kyumin Pov.. yg mau baca silahkan!#plak!


Hello baby *season 2*

cast :: Kyumin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin,Leeteuk

rate :: T

Setelah kekacauan yang terjadi, Dorm SJ kembali aman tentram dan nyaman adil serta makmur. Kenapa makmur? Karena kantong member SJ makin lama makin tebel,ngga ada yang namanya dompet kosong, ATM abis ato laen semacemnya. Membernya juga mulai pada ndut-ndut..ahahahah tandanya subur dunkz.

Brak!

Pintu Dorm menjeblak sempurna "aduh! Siapa pun tolong gw!"

Seorang namja cantik berteriak sambil berlari kesana kemari dengan seorang bayi yang ada di gendongan nya "gw tau lo pada ngumpet semua! Cepet keluar. Penting nih"

Teriakan leader itu Cuma di anggap angin lalu bagi para member yang masih tidur menikmati jatah libur, kecuali si leader yang mesti ngisi beberapa acara "ohh.. jadi udah pada ngga butuh duit yah"

Gdubgh

Prank

Jdugh!

"giliran denger kata duit aja,pada cepet"

"ada apaan sih hyung" Donghae yang masih setengah sadar dan bersandar pada bahu Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah. Yang dia butuh kan Cuma tidur.

"kalian yang hari ini senggang! Gw titip Kyumin nih" Teuki melepaskan gendongan nya dan menyerahkan Kyumin kepada member SJ yang kebetulan ada di Dorm. Teuki bisa tenang meningglkan Kyumin karena ada Wookie, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang akan menjaga si bayi.

"hyung emang mau kemana?"tanya Wookie sambil menggendong Kyumin yang masih terjaga

"gw! Ada syuting! Aishhh.. gw juga kebelet nih jadi buru-buru..pokoknya gw titip kyumin. Semua kebutuhan nya ada di tas ini" Teuki menyerahkan tas besar ke pada Yesung yang nyawanya belum terkumpul semua. "gw pergi" baru mau melangkah, Teuki berbalik dan menatap Kyumin lama. "appa akan kembali secepatnya" bisik Teuki lembut kemudian mencium pipi Kyumin .

Blam! Dan sang Appa pun pergi. Wookie menatap Kyumin. "err.. Kyu,,lo aja deh yang negjagain si Kyumin bareng Sungmin hyung" Wookie menyerahkan Kyumin

"loh kenapa?"tanya Sungmin heran

"gw ada urusan sama Yesung hyung,jadi tolong ya" Wookie segera menarik tangan Yesung menuju kekamar. Sekarang tinggal pasangan Eunhae "gw ngga bisa Kyu, ngurus Donghae aja gw susah apalagi ngurus tuh bayi,jadi lo bedua aja deh"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap lalu pandangan mereka tertuju pada Kyumin yang mengedipkan mata. "mampus kita" gumam mereka berdua berbarengan "gila lo pada! Ngga tanggung jawab"

"lo yang nanggung gw yang jawab!"teriak Eunhae dari dalam kamar.

"gw mana tahu cara ngurus bayi" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi, sedangkan Sungmin menatap jengah Kyuhyun yang lebay "plisss Kyu, ngga usah alay. Udah terima nasib suatu saat kita kan juga punya anak,anggap aja latihan"

"gw kualat!"

Sungmin memutar kedua bolamatanya. Ia mengambil alih Kyumin dan menggendong nya.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Kyumin pov**

"hiks..hiks.." Appa malaikat pergi dan aku bersama dua orang yang ngga begitu aku kenal. Aku memang pernah kesini sih,tapi wajah mereka samar-samar yang aku hapal hanya wajah appa malaikat sedangkan di depan ku sekarang ada appa yg berawajah aegyo sedang memasang tampang lucu agar aku tenang lalu ada appa yg tampang nya mirip evil yg Cuma diam.

Tapi. Aku mau Appa malaikat ku!

"HUAAAAAAAAAA"tangis ku meledak. Bisa kulihat dua orang yg sekarang berada di depan ku, panik

"loh..kok malah tambah kencang nangis nya, aduh! Kyumin jangan nangis yah" appa evil mengusap air mata ku. "gimana nih hyung?"

Sekarang Appa aegyo menggendong ku "cup..cup.. Kyumin lapar?"

Lapar? Sepertinya ia. Menangis membuat perut ku lapar. "euhmm ngg" aku menggumam memberi isyarat bahwa aku lapar,lalu mengecap pelan. Aku kan masih bayi,jadi aku ngga bisa

#otak gw keblender

"dia lapar hyung! Liat tuh, mulut Kyumin dari tadi bergerak terus"

"ok, kau jaga dia Kyu. aku buat makanan dulu"

Appa aegyo pergi meninggalkan ku dengan appa evil. Jujur saja aku lebih suka appa aegyo di banding appa evil.

"Kyu gendong Kyumin, aku akan menyuapinya"perintah appa aegyo.

Hup!

Dengan sekali tarik, aku langsung berada di pangkuan nya dan mengahapa appa aegyo yang sekarang sedang menyuapi ku. "ayo buka mulutnya, Kyumin. Aaaaaaa"

Aku menuruti apa yang di perintahkan appa evil pada ku. ku buka mulut ku dan mulai memakan makanan enak. Aku memang lapar "wah dia lapar Kyu" menangis membuat ku lapar. Appa aegyo dengan telaten menyuapi ku, sama seperti appa malaikat ku. kapan dia pulang?

Tak terasa sudah beberapa suap dan aku sudah mulai kenyang, kalau kebanayakan makan aku ngga bisa minum susu. "eummmnyaa!" aku menggeleng pelan dan tangan ku mulai menghalangi appa aegyo agar berhenti menyuapi ku.

"sepertinya dia kenyang,hyung"

"iya. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau bereeskan ini dan aku membersihkan Kyumin"

"sudah jam 2siang, Teuki hyung pasti pulang larut" gumam nya pelan sambil menghela nafas rasakan!

**0o0o000o0o00**

"hihihihiihhihihih" aku tertawa melihat appa evil yang sedang membuat expresi lucu untuk menghibur ku. benar-benar terhibur!

"ih! Dia ketawa hyung" serunya senang. Norak banget sih! Liat bayi cakep kayak aku senyum aja seneng. "Kyumin-ah...ayo ketawa lagi"

Aku ngga memeprhatikan appa evil,kali ini mata ku tertuju pada appa aegyo yang sedang melihat sesuatu dan dia bergerak gelisah. Ada apa?

"waktunya tidur siang"

"eh?"

"sudah hampir sore hari,Kyumin harus tidur"

Tidur siang? Aku ngga ngantuk. Appa aegyo menggendong ku dan mencoba menina bobokan ku dengan bernyanyi . suaranya bagus lloh,bukan tertidur aku malah senyum mendengarnya bernyanyi. "Kyumin malah senyum, tidur chagiya! Aku bisa di panggang sama Teuk hyung kalau kau tidak tidur siang"

"coba aku yang nyanyi"

Wowww! Appa evil suaranya bagus banget, tapi tetep aja aku ngga ngantuk. Tnpa kurasa bibir ku mengulas senyum lebar. Suaranya benar-benar bagus!

"jiahhh! Dia malah senyum! " seru appa evil senang. Tapi sayang aku ngga ngantuk sama sekali. "lebih baik, dia kita bawa kekamar deh. "

"trus"

"kita tidur. Nanti Kyumin juga ikutan tidur, gimana?"

"bener juga, ayo"

Sekarang tubuh ku di bawa sama appa aegyo ke sebuah ruangan dan menidurkan ku di kasur empuk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, yang pasti mereka berduasekarang ada di samping ku. appa evil ada di sebelah kiri ku dan appa aegyo di sebelah kanan ku.

#gw gila, bayi mana yang udah tau arah. Anggap aja gitu yak

Sebuah tangan halus menepuk nepuk badan ku pelan, rasanya nyaman. "tidur lah Kyumin" suara appa evil menyuruh ku untuk tidur. Tapi

Aku ngga nagntuk!

Aku menoleh ke arah kiri. Appa evil sudah tertidur lalu aku menoleh ke arah kanan, appa aegyo juga tertidur.

Enak nya ngapain ya? Ehmm

Ahaaa!

#gw nyemplung sumur

Lebih baik aku turun dari kasur dan mengelilingi tempat ini. Untung nya pintu kamar ngga di tutup.

Aku merangkak turun dari kasur dan berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju pintu. Nah! Sekarang aku melihat ke sekeliling dan

Ada pintu kamar yang terbuka, sebaiknya ku masuki saja.

Ehmm.. aku tahu siapa pemilik kamar ini, ada sebuah kotak besar di dalam nya ada benda warna hijau ada kepalanya, aku ngga tau benda apa itu tapi dia Cuma bisa berkedip. Ih lucu!

"tuk tuk" ku ketuk kotak besar itu dan benda itu langsung bergerak menyembunyikan ketuk lagi ah!

Tapi lama-lama aku bosan, sebaiknya aku ketempat lain.

Kali ini aku ke tempat yang ada makanan nya, aku mau melihat apa yang ada di meja itu. tapi aku kan pendek. Enaknya di tarik aja kali ya kain yang di meja itu.

Siap!

1.2.3

Yak!tariiikkk!

Prank!

Ups! Benda-benda nya jatuh, aku kira makanan ternyata sebuah benda lagi. Aku ngga tahu itu benda apa, tapi saat jatuh jadi berantakan.

"astaga! Kyumin"

Kenapa? Appa aegyo langsung memeluk ku kencang. Hmmm,tubuh nya wangi! "kau tidak apa-apa chagiya?"

"hampir saja hyung, untung Kyumin tidak terkena pecahan piring atau ketiban piring."

Appa evil memeriksa tubuh ku,mereka seperti ketakutan

#gw : jelas lah takuttt.. lo hampir ketiban piring. Jadi anak bandel sih

Teuki: ngga usah ngotoootttt kaleeeee. Itu anak gw kok lo yg sewot

#abaikan

"tidak ada yg luka kok hyung"

Appa aegyo mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap ku "jangan begini lagi ya, aku hampir saja mati ketakutan "

"ehmm kita emang mesti extra jagain dia, jangan sampai lengah lagi. Ayo kita ke ruang tengah."

**0o0o0o0o0**

"bau apa ini? Kau bau Kyu"

"hah? Kok aku,aku kan wangi hyung"

Itu aku, maaf yah. tapi popok ku udah penuh nih, aku mau ganti popok, risih nih! "hiks hiks hiks"

Kedua appa menatap ku "cup,cup jangan nangis."

"lapar kali hyung"

"ani, dia sudah minum susu"

Aku bukan lapar atau haus, tapi popok ku penuuuuuuhhhhhh. Kok ngga ngerti sih, kan udah bau kayak gini.

"popok nya penuh" appa aegyo menidurkan ku di sofa "kau yang buka Kyu"

"hah? Hyung aja deh, aku mau nyiapin air aja" appa evil mulai melangkah kan kakinya tapi..

Greb!

"jangan kabur kau, cepat buka. Aku yang akan menyiapkan air. Ok!" perintah appa aegyo dan dia langsung meninggalkan ku begitu saja tanpa membuka popok ku.

Tinggal appa evil yang masih menatap ku ragu. Nih orang kenapa sih, aku udah ga betah nih! "ih sarap Sungmin hyung, dia malah kabur. Awas aja nanti" gerutunya. Appa evil agak takut membuka popok ku,tapi dia tetap membukanya. Appa evil memakai masker,sarung tangan dan celemek. Ini mau buka popok apa mau perang. Ckckckc

"gyahhhh! Sungmin hyung! Ini buangin"

"buang sendiri lah, Kyu. aku masih sibuk!"

"cih.. bilang aja ngga mau."

Appa evil pergi dengan membawa popok ku yang sudah penuh dengan kotoran ku,eheheheh. "saat nya kau mandi"

Hup!

Appa aegyo menggendong ku memabwa ku ke kamar mandi. Dengan lembut appa aegyo menggosok badan ku. rasanya segar sekali. bermain sedikit ngga apa-apa kali ya?

Ciprat! Ya! Kena kau appa

"ya! Kyumin! Kenapa menyiram ku. kan basah jadinya" dia menatap ku kesal tapi wajah nya tetap lucu, aku jadi tidak takut dan terttawa. "di marahin kok malah tertawa, lihat bajuku basah semua"

Ciprat!

"Kyumiiinnnn!, berhenti main-main" tuh kan dia tetap lucu meski marah. Tidak seperti appa malaikat ku, dia jadi seram seperti monster kalau marah. Tapi dia sosok yang hangat dan lembut, aku suka.

Ciprat!

"arghhh, baju ku basah semua. Ok! Cukup sampai disini Tuan Kyumin. Acara mandinya selesai"

Yah! appa aegyo membelitkan handuk ditubuh ku dan menyerahkan ku ke appa evil yang sedang duduk sambil memgang sebuah benda yang mengeluarkan suara .

"berhenti bermain PSP Kyu, pakaikan Kyumin baju"

"kau kenapa hyung?"

"itu Kyumin main air,dia menyipratkan air ke aku jadinya gini basah semua. Kau pakaikan Kyumin baju,aku mau ganti baju dulu"

Appa evil menaruh benda itu dan beralih merawat ku, tangan ku yang bebas mengambil benda yang di taruh di samping ku. benda apa ini! Jelek! Lempar aja kali ya?

Ok lemparrrr!

Brak!

"hah?" appa evil mematung sambil menatap benda yang ku lempar "pe-pecaaahhh?" wow kali ini dia marah. Wajahnya berubah seram, tapi tetep ganteng "Kyumin! Kau tahu benda yang kau lempar ke lantai itu PSP ku! hueeeeee!" teriaknya histeris.

'hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" karena kaget aku ikut menangis, siapa suruh memarahiku, appa malaikat aja ngga pernah marah kok.

"kenapa Kyu? kok Kyumin nangis. Trus kau sendiri kenapa teriak-teriak"

"hyung! PSP ku dilempar sama Kyumin, lihat"

Benar saja benda itu rusak, berantakan. Appa aegyo menggendong ku dan mengusap air mata ku "dia kan ngga tahu benda itu PSP Kyu, kau bisa beli lagi"

"aku mau minta ganti rugi sama Teuk hyung, aduh! Dia kapan pulang nya sih"

'udah ngga usah marah-marah,sekarang kau mandi lalu mengajak jalan-jalan Kyumin. Kasihan dia di dorm terus"

"dasar nakal!"

Aw! Sakiitttt. Apa-apaan sih pake mencubit pipi ku segala. Kalau aku jadi ngga ganteng gimana? Huhhh. Menyebalkan

Appa! Kapan pulangggg!

**O0o0o00o0oo0o0**

Ah! Capeknya ! habis main-main sama dua appa gaje itu di taman, enaknya tiduran.

Hup!

Eh? Siapa yang gendong aku, aku kan lagi tiduran. Lagi juga rasanya aneh, panas banget kalau di gendong sama nih orang. Berontak aja deh

"Kyu! jangan berontak dong nanti jatuh gimana hah?"

"lagi siapa suruh main gendong, dia jadi kaget. Atau mungkin berontak karna yang gendong iblis bukan namja "

Aku mendongak dan appa evil yang menggendong ku. pantas saja rasanya berbeda. "sekarang waktunya tidur. Tuan Kyumin" dia menaruh ku kembali di kasur. Dua appa itu sekarang ikut tidur di samping ku dan menepuk-nepuk paha ku.

"kau seharian tidak tidur,sekarang sudah malam. Tidurlah" bisik appa aegyo sambil memberiku sebotol susu. Tapi aku tidak mengantuk. Appa evil sudah menguap dan perlahan matanya terpejam.

"tidurlah Kyumin, selamat malam" katanya dan langsung tertidur, appa aegyo bahkan sudah lelap. Tinggal aku sendiri. Sebaiknya aku diam sambil menunggu appa malaikat ku, aku akan tidur kalau appa malaikat sudah datang.

Buat para appa. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena sudah menjaga ku. saranghae evil appa,aegyo appa. Mimpi indah ya.

Huhh. Tinggal menunggu appa kesayangan ku.

**Kyumin pov end**

** 0o0o0o0o0**

Cklek!

"kok sepi banget,pada kemana nih manusia-manusia nya. Aishhhh pasti pada kabur ke rumah Siwon nih." Leeteuk berjalan mengendap-endap mencari dimana Kyumin berada. Kamar Yewook, Eunhae terlihat gelap tandanya mereka emang kabur kerumah Siwon untuk menghindari menjaga Kyumin. "semoga Kyumin berada di kamar Kyuhyun dan Sung min"

Cklek!

Leeteuk menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun Sungmin. Matanya berubah lembut ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlelap. Tetapi mata sang malikat itu beralih ka arah seorang namja kecil yang masih terjaga. Leeteuk mendesah kecil "ini sudah larut tapi kau belum tidur,aishhh dasar anak nakal"

Leeteuk mengangkat tubuh Kyumin yang berada di tengah-tengah dua namja yang sedang tidur itu. perlahan Leeteuk menggendong Kyumin dan memeluk nya "kau menunggu appa?"tanya nya sambil menatap Kyumin lekat-lekat dan mencium nya. "kau seharian pasti tidak tidur ya? Hmmm pasti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjaga mu seharian"

Leeteuk menggendong Kyumin dengan sebelah tangan,sedangkan sebelah tangan nya lagi merapat kan selimut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "mereka lelah, sebaiknya kita kekamar. Kau juga harus tidur malaikat ku"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut menatap kedua dongsaeng nya lalu membawa Kyumin kekamarnya. Baru beberapa langkah, Kyumin sudah tertidur di pelukan Leeteuk. "kau pasti menunggu appa kan?" Leeteuk meletakan Kyumin di kasurnya dan merapatkan selimut, mengusap kepala Kyumin lembut "anak baik, appa sayang Kyumin" setelah mengecup kening Kyumin, Leeteuk ikut terlelap.

Hari yang melelahkan untuk Kyumin, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

end

sbelum minta maaf kalau FF ni ada yang kurang yak. maklum otak nya lagi rada #plak!

yg udah baca jangan kupa tinggalkan jejak

okey!


End file.
